


Lydia's Downfall

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Actual Way It's Going to Go Down (Seriously).</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr <a href="http://thegreatsporkwielder.tumblr.com/post/39067288413/george-will-cause-lydias-downfall">on 12/28/12</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> The blame for this goes to **mooncactus** and **5give-5get** on tumblr.
> 
> This was also referenced by [@HipsterDarcy](https://twitter.com/HipsterDarcy/status/288002318811676672).

“Ow!” Lydia exclaimed as she fell to the ground, her hands and knees scraping painfully against the pavement. She glared up to see George Wickham looking down at her, hands spread apologetically. 

“Sorry, babe,” he slurred. “Didn’t see you there.” And without even bothering to offer her a hand up or anything (asshole), he tossed his arm around the tall blonde girl next to him and sauntered off. 

“Dick,” Lydia muttered, as she surveyed the damage. Damn, these were her favorite jeans and now there was a big hole in them, and blood was seeping from her scraped knee into the fabric. She reached for her purse and dug through it, finally finding a clean(ish) Kleenex to press against the wound.

“Lydia? Lydia Bennet?” 

At the sound of her name, Lydia’s head jerked up. “Darcy?” she exclaimed incredulously. “What are  _you_  doing in Vegas?” 

“Business trip,” he said, and wow, Lydia was pretty sure nobody could look less happy to be in Las Vegas than Darcy did right now. “What happened?” he asked, nodding towards Lydia’s injury as he reached one hand down to help her to her feet. 

She took it gratefully and stood, wincing slightly as the change in position caused the stinging in her hands and knees to spike a bit. 

“George bumped into me and knocked me over and then just left me here, the asshole,” she said, glaring in the direction that George had walked off towards.

Darcy guided her to a nearby bench. He set down his briefcase and opened it, pulling out a First Aid kit.

“You keep a First Aid kit in your briefcase?” Lydia asked.

Darcy cocked an eyebrow at her. “One must always be prepared for any situation,” he said. 

“Ooookay, Boy Scout,” Lydia replied with an eyeroll, though she smiled gratefully at him as he pulled a BandAid and an alcohol wipe out of the kit and handed them to her. “Thanks,” she said, as she wiped the last of the blood away and placed the BandAid on her injured knee. “Maybe you’re not such a loser after all, Darcy.” 


End file.
